1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a foldable electronic device with different usage modes achieved by rotation.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of ever-changing technology and various portable devices, the user can process, receive and send out data at anytime and anywhere through an electronic device such as notebook computer and tablet computer. Thus, the electronic devices have become indispensable essential articles for the modern people in living.
In terms of notebook computer, it mainly includes a monitor and a host, in which the monitor and the host are usually connected to each other through a pivot mechanism, and when the user opens or closes the notebook computer, the display and the host can rotate relative to each other by means of the pivoting mechanism. However, although a variety of usage states with the notebook computer has been developed, but the location of the speaker in a notebook computer is mostly fixed, so that it will reduce the music playing quality under some usage states.